Ending
by Starrose1
Summary: I will start at the ending because, beleive it or not, that's where my story begins. *Updated*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them except for my original characters.

Prologue

Perhaps you've heard stories that start at the beginning and then have a happy ending. 

Perhaps you've heard tales where the heroine conquers all and marries her prince.

I never really believed in those stories and I have the right of it, for no matter how happy the ending is it is short lived.

Many of you have heard stories where the heroine is rich or poor or has had a traumatic past. Well I wasn't one of them I was your typical fourteen year old girl who lived in a nice apartment with her mother, father, and two elder brothers. 

I suppose you expect me to start at the beginning of my story but the truth is the beginning is quite boring. So I will start at the end of my story because that's where, believe it or not, the story begins.

I was on my way home from the library. It was finals week and I had started studying after the first day. So that day I had gone to the library and stayed until five minutes till closing. Then I made my way home running as fast as I could when I heard a shot and a roar. 

Naturally I got scared and ran, if I had known that by running into the park I would be safe I would have. Unfortunately I didn't know that, so I ran into an alley way and hid in the shadows. Two figures with wings ran in not long after me and stopped when they saw me. One of them had white hair and the other one was older with a knife in his hand. I had heard of them but never thought I'd encounter a Gargoyle much less two. 

We never had time to introduce ourselves because men cornered us. They didn't even tell me to get out of the way. They just fired. One of the gargoyles tried to get me out of the way but it was to late. The bullet went directly into my heart and I blacked out instantly.

Have you ever heard of stories where ghosts haunt people? Of course you have, there are also those that tell of people who have not gone to rest because they had unfinished business. 

I'm one of those, and the reason I'm still around is to capture my killer and make sure my ending is not repeated again.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

Disclaimer in first chapter: 

Chapter 1: Awakening 

The next thing I knew ,after the pain had subsided, is that I was in a hospital and I knew I wouldn't be alive for much longer. My family was there and I was able to wave at them goodbye since talking hurt. Mother started crying, but I turned to the window and saw two figures watching from a tree not far off, I knew who they were but it didn't matter anymore I closed my eyes and slept. 

I thought I would sleep forever or at least be around clouds or something when I woke up, but instead I found myself in the same hospital, in the same bed and nothing hurt! I thought it was a miracle and I was alive until I got off the bed and saw a nurse was covering my body!

If I could have screamed I would have, but unfortunately I couldn't find my voice and neither could I cry, but I was able to feel frustrated. I watched as my body was taken away and then to my surprise (at least I was able to be surprised) I found another ghost looking at me. 

It was a boy of about five with short black hair and blue eyes, he was wearing black shorts and a white shirt. So you just died he said or more like thought. I couldn't respond since I didn't know how, so he introduced himself and for the rest of the day taught me how to be a ghost. 

No one that you don't want to can see you, you can only be seen when you want too be seen he thought. I nodded, according to him ghosts could only talk telepathically to each other or other people but Jamie said that the best part was you could look like anyone you wanted to look like besides Elvis who was still around and was said to not be happy with the living who tried to imitate him much less with ghosts. 

Actually I couldn't believe that Elvis wasn't resting in peace but I guess no one would be able to rest in peace with people trying to get rich of their reputation. 

So why are you still around? I asked. Jamie shrugged, I'm waiting for my brother he isn't going to live much longer even the doctors know that and when he's with me we're going to come back to life as upper intelligent creatures also known as cats he said, and smiled. 

I laughed and waved as another ghost passed by. I suppose I better get on with why I'm still here she told him. He nodded I think you should and if we're not around when you've finished wait up for us at the other side I nodded and flew through a window and into the morning sky.


	3. Chapter 2: Funeral

Chapter 2: Funeral

Advice to all those alive when they're on my side of the tracks. NEVER go to your FUNERAL. Besides the fact that the preacher keeps on telling everyone that you were a good student in everything (Yeah right! I heard someone snort and knew it was my cousin who knows that I was about to fail in math if I didn't get serious enough) Then he keeps telling people I was so many things I was not. 

I was so angry for all those things that I decided to make a special appearance for him only and so I did. He stared at me with white showing all around he's eyes and people were now looking at him wondering what was wrong. I stuck out my tongue at him and disappeared. I am happy to say that he fainted. 

With that accomplished I decided I should leave. 

I kept wondering how I was suppose to get started in avenging my death since no one else would do it. I thought it rude since in all the books I've heard about and some that I've read everyone always someone who would promise to avenge then no matter what.

But I knew this was something I had to do now that I couldn't be killed. 

I flew upward so that I could see the whole city and spend the next hours ,until I realized the sun was setting, thinking how I would go about this business. I thought to myself: I'm a restless ghost out for revenge who also doesn't want anyone else to go through what she had too. I sighted and watched the sunset. I would need help that much I knew. 

As soon as the sunset I heard roaring coming from the Castle that everyone at school thought was haunted. People thought that the family who lived in that castle were strange. 'So I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I went and looked, after all I'm a ghost and if it haunted one more ghost isn't going to do any harm.' I thought. I flew towards the castle and stopped in surprise as I watched gargoyles stepping down from their perches and shaking pieces of stone of themselves. I also recognized two of them. I was suddenly angry and wanted those two to pay for even heading in my direction. 

A man with glasses and blond hair turned upwards and raised his eyebrows as if he saw me, although I was angry a small part of myself registered that my eye sight was very good now, without thinking I stretched out my hand and a beam of light headed towards them. A woman with a baby were not far from where he was and he ran towards them, when the light cleared another guy stood in the serious looking guy's place. For some reason A Mid summers Night dream came to mind, especially the character called Puck. 

Now everyone was looking up at me and I let them see me. I was angry and I was going to hurt something! So I fired a light beam again at them but this time it was countered by the strange guy.

I stared in surprise at him. I would have thought that no one would be able to counter any attack made by someone dead…obviously I was wrong. 

Come up and try that again! I called to him and letting the others listen.

He did come up and stared at me for a minute. "You're dead." he said. 

You noticed I said in a fake pleasant voice. I pointed down at the two gargoyles. And it was their stupid fault so hand them over or I'll haunt all of you forever! I mind yelled at him. 

"You almost hurt a baby." that surprised me but I didn't let him see it and gave him an, I-don't-care-who-I-hurt, look. 

I'm dead! does it look like I care who dies as long as I get my revenge! I yelled. "perhaps you should, now why don't you could calm down, come down and we'll get all this sorted out like peaceful people." he said and flew down. 

I stared at them for a moment and then followed, No tricks or you'll be sorry I said. "None what so ever." he said once I had joined them. 


	4. Chapter 3: Clues

Chapter 3: Clues

I landed and looked at all of them. Well are you going to say something? I asked. 

The gargoyle that I saw before I died stepped up. "Now listen lass we didn't mean for you to die, we were running from those who wished to kill us." I looked at him. Yeah and so you decided it was better for me to die than you? I asked, trying not to blast him into dust. "No we didn't think that we didn't even know you were there." "He's right and we did try to help you." the younger gargoyle that had been with the older one told her. "Only it was to late to help, by the time we got to you, you were dead." And so you left me there I said. "The police were coming we couldn't risk being seen." the younger one said. I sighted. It's not like your apologies or explanations matter now, I'm dead and I can't even rest in peace until I find whoever killed me "Well we weren't able to help you back then but we'll help you now. My name's Brooklyn." the younger one said. "I'm Hudson, like the river." the older one said. "And this is our clan." Hudson said, pointing to each one in turn and introducing them. Then he introduced the humans and one Faye, who did turn out to be Puck. I nodded to each one in turn since I couldn't exactly shake their hands. "So now that you know all of us, who are you?" Hudson asked. Or was I replied grimly. Well my name is..was I suppose, Amy I said.

"Well then Amy we would be happy to help avenge you." Goliath said. I smiled. Thanks, and sorry for trying to kill you. I said turning to Fox. "Forgiven." she said. Well, now how are we going to find whoever did kill me? I asked. "I'll start a search." Owen said, and walked inside. "I'll do my own search." Lexington said, running inside. "I might be able to help you in that." Elisa said, and followed Lexington inside. "The rest of us should go on patrol we might encounter them again." Goliath said. Hey I'm coming with you I'm already dead so nothing can happen to me, what's more if you do encounter them I might be able to find the guy faster I said. Goliath nodded and jumped, spreading his wings. The rest of the clan followed along with me. 

Stranger's (for now) POV 

I sighted. Those gargoyles had gotten away, but only because that girl got in the way. It was to bad that she died but sacrifices had to be made. I looked up from my writing when someone knocked on the door. "Dinner's ready and my mother is coming today ." 

"I remember. Let me finish up and I'll be there." I listened to the fading footsteps. It was the gargoyles fault that she was dead, and so I would take all of them out for her. 

Amy's POV 

The clan split up. Angela went with Broadway. Goliath looked at me. "You can go with Brooklyn and I'll go with Hudson." I shrugged. Fine by me, where do we start? I asked. "Central Park." Brooklyn said, and glided towards it. I don't see why we would encounter any..what do you call them Quarry men? "You'd be surprised what you could find in Central Park." Brooklyn said. Then why didn't you head there instead of in my direction? I asked. "You blame us for your death don't you?" he asked. I don't blame you..wait..yeah I blame you, but I also blame those who were after you, if it hadn't been for the fact that they decided to come after you I wouldn't have been killed, but you're helping me so I'm placing most of the blame on them I said. "That makes me feel so much better." Brooklyn muttered. Have I mentioned that my hearings gotten really good? I asked, and flew ahead. 

To me Central Park didn't look different from before, except for the fact that it was dark. 

So what do we do now? I asked. "We hide and see." he said. I snorted, I don't think that's going to help much, and I don't need to hide I said, smugly and disappeared. Brooklyn looked around in surprise. "Where'd you go?" I'm besides you, where else I made myself visible. Unless someone has a sixth sense I can be right in front of them and they won't even notice "Hush, look." he whispered pointing. They can't hear me if I don't want them too I said, but looked to where he was pointing. 

There were two men coming towards each other. Both had trench coats on one of them had a black hat on, the other seemed to be carrying a small box in his left arm. Wow! I get to see …are they smugglers or something I asked. "I'm not sure." he whispered. That's no help I said. Well ,I'll go find out then I banished and flew towards the men, stopping a few feet before them. "You've brought it?" one of them asked. The other nodded. "Everything's in there." "The map?" the one with the hat asked. The other nodded. "Remember our deal, I give you the means to get into the Bank and you give us the Gargoyles." Hat nodded, as I decided to call him. "We're staging an assault just for them, you know what suckers they are for rescuing people. Before you know it they'll be in your hands." "Good, it will be tonight?" Hat nodded. "In half an hour, ten minutes later you'll have them. And you can blame them for the death of..what was the girl's name?" Hat asked. "Amy Jason." the other said, bitterly. There was something familiar about the voice ,that the man with the box, had, but I couldn't pin it to anyone I knew..used to know because it was being muffled, damn him! 

Hat patted Box in shoulder. "Don't worry you'll avenge her." 'I'm trying to avenge me! and trying to do it the right way.' I thought, annoyed. "And while on it rid everyone of those Gargoyles." Box nodded, and handed the box to Hat. "Get everyone ready and be at this place in half an hour, you won't be disappointed." Hat said, giving Box a piece of paper. They nodded to each other, turned from each other, and started walking opposite ways. I followed Box and looked over his shoulder at the paper. 'Not good.' I thought, and left him, but not before I noticed that he turned around and looked at his surroundings. Then he shook his head and left. 

I flew back to where Brooklyn was waiting. "Well?" he asked. Well, it seems that the guy with the box gave the guy with the hat some maps so that he and I suppose he's crew can break into 'the bank' unfortunately they didn't say which bank, meanwhile Hat and his friends are going to set up an assault not far from where you live so that you can see it, and it will be a trap to catch you, blame my death on you and kill you I said. "Then we better get going." Brooklyn said. "Well, it seems that you're not far from finding out who caused you your death." he said, gliding towards the castle. And once I have whoever it is that fired that shot, he will be very unhappy, cause I won't rest till I see him in jail I said. 

"And we'll help as much as we can." Brooklyn said. "Maybe then we won't feel so bad about not being able to help you." Help me and you can erase it from your memory I said. "It won't be that easy." Brooklyn said. I shrugged. Have it your way 


End file.
